


North Star

by transriot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, i wrote this late and i didn't edit it lol, most characters aren't there for a long time, tagging them anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transriot/pseuds/transriot
Summary: Summers are a thing to look forward too, they're filled with adventure and fun. They also can be filled with love, if you happen to make a wish on a shooting star.





	North Star

**Author's Note:**

> i saw someone refer to mabifica as north star and thought it was the cutest thing and im very tired

Summers are spent in a (one would presume) sleepy town in Oregon. The air is warm, and there are trees on all ends of the town. Tourists visit the small shack towards the edge of the town, people eat at the local greasy diner (named Greasy’s Diner, although whether it was based on the food or the presentation of the restaurant itself was yet to be found), and teens find things to do in order to keep their active minds from getting bored.  
  
It had been three years since the first time that the Pines twins had first arrived in this little town. Neither of them thought much of it until things got weird, and the presumably sleepy, boring town became a lot interesting.  
  
And while things were still interesting and weird, there was a calm among the town now that had not been there previously. The people seemed to accept the supernatural happenings, calling upon whoever was available at the Mystery Shack when there was trouble.  
  
It seemed like a small relief whenever the Pines twins arrived in town. For both the twins and the townspeople.  
  
Years later, and it was still exciting for Mabel to get out of Wendy’s beat up car and step on the grass of the Mystery Shack.  
  
“Another summer in Gravity Falls,” Dipper all put puffed out his chest (Mabel rolled her eyes, he had gotten some muscle and she felt as if this was another way of showing it off).  
  
“Another summer of fun!” Mabel cheered, punching the air with her first. The sleeve of her sweater fell down and she worked with it, rolling them both up as far as she was able to before placing her hands on her hips. “Flirting, games, annoying the Grunkles and having babies!” This sweater was less thick than the ones she used to wear, Mabel not wanting to risk getting too hot, having once catching heat stroke the summer previous. Her knitting had gotten more advanced as she grew older, and she still made all of the sweaters she wore (her preference had changed from tight collars to ones that were looser around the neck, her sweaters more airy and free-form in the summer).  
  
“Having babies?”  
  
“Melody is having babies!” Mabel cheered, grinning ear to ear. She still had braces on her teeth, and long, thick brown hair. Waddles was sniffing around the front yard, attempting to find something to eat.  
  
“Okay but why include that in what we’re doing?” Dipper asked her, and Mabel scoffed, wrapping an arm around her brother.  
  
“Because bro-bro, it’s a family affair! We’re all having babies,” she patted him on the back.  
  
“Hey,” Wendy’s voice made Mabel turn around, pivoting on her heel so she can grin at the older girl. “As much as watching you two is fun, you mind helping me out with your luggage?” The eighteen year old was leaning against her car with a small, lazy smile on her face.  
  
“Oh, shit yeah, sorry Wendy,” Dipper grabbed his suitcase.  
  
“Sorry!” Mabel was still grinning, grabbing her own suitcase. They both knew that Wendy was perfectly capable of carrying the luggage on her own. She could probably dead lift both of the Pines twins with no issue if she really wanted too. Wendy was still pretty lazy though, and Mabel had no issue with carrying her own suitcase.  
  
“Are you going to come inside Wendy?” Dipper asked the redhead.  
  
“Dude, do you even need to ask?” Wendy flipped her hair over her shoulder, following the twins inside the Mystery Shack. Waddles followed Mabel obediently, the pig sniffing Gompers once the goat and him met up once more.  
  
While the Grunkles travelled around the world, Soos and Melody took care of the Shack. But during the summer, the Grunkles made an exception of stopping their travels so that they could see the twins (and the both of them secretly missed the messed up shack).

Ever since their first summer, their Grunkles made it an event when they came to visit. Mabel still gasped with delight when the Grunkles greeted them, a small banner welcoming the twins.  
  
“Awe!” She cooed, clapping her hands.  
  
“Hey dudes!” Soos waved.  
  
“Hey Soos, hi Melody,” the twins greeted the couple. Wendy was actively trying not to stare at Melody who seemed ready to pop at any moment. Mabel was resisting to urge to run up and touch the woman’s belly.  
  
“Welcome home,” their Grunkle Ford patted the top of their heads (Dipper was nearing their height, and Mabel was too although she was now shorter than Dipper).  
  
“Hi Grunkle Ford! Hi Grunkle Stan!” Mabel gave Ford a hug before running to Stan, giving him a hug too.  
  
“Hey pumpkin,” the old man messed up her hair. “Hey Dipper,” unlike Mabel, her twin did not run up and hug either of the Grunkles. But she could tell how happy he was by the grin on his face.  
  
“We have so much to tell you guys! This school year was wild,” Mabel pulled away from the hug, talking with her hands. She picked up her not so little pig in her arms and swung him around. “So much!”  
  
“Including some weird things that happened in the redwoods, I have to tell you all about it,” Dipper somehow conjured a pen out of air, already clicking it as he thought about the things they had explored that school year.  
  
“Let’s go to the living room, ice cream anyone?” Grunkle Ford asked.  
  
“I have a pint in the freezer, Melody was already making her way over to the living room.  
  
“I want edible glitter on mine!” Mabel cheered, giggling as she followed Melody. She heard Dipper groan at the thought of edible glitter.  
▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

  
Summers are meant to be fun. They’re meant to be spent with friends, and families while eating terribly cooked food on the grill. They were not, Mabel decided, for being chased by a horde of angry fairies.  
  
“It’s like the unicorns all over again!” Mabel glanced behind them, slipping a little bit when Dipper took a sharp turn out of the woods. The golf cart flew for a moment, sliding a little bit before they stopped.  
  
“I told you not to mess with them!” Dipper scolded. Mabel waved her hand at him.  
  
“ _I told you not to mess with them_ ,” Mabel mocked his voice, lowering hers and making hers sound slower. She accentuated random letters. Dipper scoffed a little bit, both of the twins jumping out so that they could deal with the fairies.  
  
Mabel just wanted to see if they were cute.  
  
By the time that they were done with dealing with fairies, they were both covered in glitter (nothing new for Mabel) and had several little teeth marks on their skin.  
  
Mabel was disappointed by the fact she couldn’t have saved all that glitter for herself.  
  
“Why am I not surprised to see that you look like a fairy threw up on you?” A familiar voice made Mabel grin. She ran towards the blonde girl and basically lifted her into the air, twirling her. Pacifica stood at 5’2” without her heels on, in her designer sandals she was incredibly small. Her blonde hair got a little into Mabel’s mouth but she didn’t mind at all.  
  
“Pacifica!” Mabel yelled.  
  
“Hi, Pacifica,” there was some annoyance in Dipper’s tone. He had never fully warmed up to her like Mabel had, but enough that they were civil.  
  
“I missed you, and a fairy did barf on me!” She let go of the other girl, pointing at her chest, “See? Right there is where it puked. It was _crazy_ , you should have seen it!” Mabel was still grinning.  
  
Pacifica wrinkled her nose in a little bit of disgust, “Gross.”  
  
“Want some fairy puke on you?” Mabel asked, leaning in and rubbing their cheeks together.  
  
“No,” Pacifica didn’t move away, a very small smile on her face showing while Mabel continued to rub their cheeks together. “I just flew in from Boston, so sorry about not seeing you earlier,” Pacifica crossed her arms over her chest, “Or whatever.” She attempted to act casual. Dipper had gone off to write in their little journal, not seeming to want to talk to pacifica.  
  
Mabel wished he would, but he didn’t mind since now they were able to talk as long as she wanted and she could enjoy her Paz. “Awe! It’s all good in the broken down shack,” she pressed her fingers to Pacifica’s cheeks. “I missed you,” her hands fell and her smile became less excited and more sincere, and incredibly fond.  
  
Pacifica mumbled something, staring down at her pedicure (or the ground, Mabel couldn’t tell).

“Huh? What was that?” Mabel asked her.  
  
Pacifica let out a huff, looking up at Mabel. “I missed you too,” she stated, her cheeks flushing with some embarrassment.  
  
“Pacifica,” Mabel cooed a little bit. “I’m going to give you a big smackaroonie,” Mabel stated, grabbing the smaller girl's face and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She was able to smell Pacifica’s perfume when this close, also her shampoo. Mabel thought both smelled nice.  
  
Pacifica let out a small giggle, and Mabel felt her heart sore.  
  
“Do you want to go on a date? We’re both here now so we can do something fun! Like mini golf.”  
  
“We can’t do mini golf, we might get killed because of what happened last time, remember?” Pacifica stared at Mabel.  
  
“Agh. True. We’ll figure something out! We’re two smart cookies, after all,” Mabel winked, tapping the side of her own head gently with her knuckles. “Do you want to come inside?”  
  
“And step into that filth?” Pacifica asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder, “Of course.” Mabel grabbed her hand and excitedly dragged her off.  
  
Over the past three years, they had gotten closer. And Pacifica had changed a lot as a person, growing in ways that everyone thought she wouldn’t. Ever since Weirdmageddon something had changed within her, and she was a lot more down to earth. Although, Mabel still knew she was a rich girl at heart. Mabel loved that part about her, she loved every part about her.  
  
The two of them chatted as they walked, Dipper was biting his pen in the living room and gave them an acknowledging nod. Mable led Pacifica upstairs, sitting on her bed. She was still covered in glitter from the fairies, and there were some twigs in her hair, dirt on her knees. But Mabel didn’t care at all when the perfectly polished girl sat down in front of her. Mabel hung onto every word that she said, listening to her describe her boarding school that year.  
  
Pacifica talked about how there was some drama with this one girl because she had gotten a car from three years ago and for some reason that was a huge deal in their school. Mabel in turn told her about how she and Dipper had both gotten suspended for punching the same guy in the face for bothering her. Waddles had climbed onto the bed with them, his head in Mabel’s lap and his cute little eyes staring at Pacifica.  
  
They seemed to be worlds apart, and yet Mabel was more than happy to connect those two worlds by any small connection.  
  
“So now Dipper and I are banned from that library! It wasn’t my fault that I was covered in mud water, and I didn’t even ruin the book! I just got some on the cover, and that was easy to wipe off,” Mabel told her. She laughed a little bit. “This school year was so crazy.”  
  
Pacifica was listening to her. “So are you and your dweeby brother going to search for more things?”  
  
“Dipper is dorky, not dweeby,” Mabel knew that Pacifica wasn’t trying to be mean. “And of course. Why do you think we’re covered in glitter and were chased by fairies?” She sounded incredibly proud of this statement.  
  
“That’s true,” Pacifica tilted her head a little bit to the side. She played with strands of her hair. “I have an idea for a date,” she looked at Mabel. “I’ll text you the details later, I have to go home now though. Parents and all,” Pacifica was still playing with her hair. Mabel thought the action was endearing.  
  
“Okay! I’ll walk you to the door,” Mabel followed her girlfriend out of the attic. “Is your ride here?” Pacifica nodded her head. Mabel hummed happily, showing her out.  
  
“I’ll see you later then,” Pacifica looked at Mabel.  
  
“Of course! By Paz,” Mabel kissed her cheek before she went into the car. Mabel waved bye as the car drove off.  
▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

  
Pacifica had texted her details about the date later that evening. Mabel was a little surprised that Pacifica had suggested hiking, but they had set out in midday and by the evening time had reached a small little cabin in the woods. Mabel recognized it, not missing how Pacifica was able to enter the gate that surrounded it with a little pin. Dipper and her had seen it before, but never crossed its border (to anyone's knowledge, anyways, they totally had before but only so that they could find things there).  
  
The little cabin was cozy and Pacifica looked surprisingly at home in there. But Mabel was more pleased by them on the roof, Pacifica’s head on her shoulder. Pacifica Northwest was a girl who did not do casual dates. She liked grand gestures, seeming to enjoy spending a bunch of money on things that Mabel hadn’t even thought possible to spend money on. And maybe taking her to her families gated cabin was considered a grand gesture.  
  
But to Mabel it was casual, especially because pacifica was wearing a sweater that Mabel had made her. A compass in the middle of it, the arrows pointing Northwest.  
  
“This is nice,” Mabel couldn’t help but sighed.  
  
“It is,” Pacifica agreed. “So I talked to my parents.”  
  
“Huh?” Mabel looked away from the stars, looking instead at Pacifica who had moved away from her shoulder.  
  
“Yeah. I told them that I’m, y’know, gay,” Pacifica spoke with her hands as if she was struggling.  
  
“How did they react?”  
  
Pacifica’s shoulders sagged a little, “They weren’t approving of it. But their disapproval was masked, and they didn’t yell at me or anything. I sort of wished they had so that I know exactly how they feel. But my family doesn’t like to talk. We just ignore anything that’s happened and especially if it’s confrontation.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Mabel bit her lower lip. “But I’m proud that you came out to them!” She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders.  
  
“It’s okay,” Pacifica leaned into Mabel again. “Thanks. I want to tell them about you but I don’t think they’ll like that very much,” her parents openly disapproved of the twins. At least around her. Nevermind the fact that the Pines had saved their lives, and countless others.  
  
Mabel knew she would never get their approval. She had accepted that. “At least I have one Northwest who likes me,” Mabel joked, poking at her gently.  
  
Pacifica laughed a little bit, looking at the sky. “And at least I have one Pines who likes me,” she replied.  
  
“Hey look!” Mabel pointed, “There’s the north star. Think if we fly towards it till the morning we’ll find Neverland?”  
  
“We can’t fly, Mabel,” Pacifica stated.  
  
Mabel rested her head on top of Pacifica’s, her arm still around her. “We can try.”  
  
“I’ll try a lot of things for you,” the words were soft but they made Mabel’s heart throb.  
  
“I’ll try a lot for you too.”  
  
Summer in a small town that isn’t even on the map was spent with friends, spent exploring and discovering new secrets, helping maintain a balance. You would think the town was sleepy, that nothing remarkable went on and all that was noticeable about it was the greasy diner and the tourist trap near the edge. But if you looked closer, if you pause, you would find so much more than that.  
  
Summer was meant for friendship. Summer was meant for adventure into the unknown. And summer was meant for love.  
  
The north star shone brightly on a clear, warm, summer night.


End file.
